Through Your Eyes
by LadyDestiny17
Summary: Three years after Inuyasha's apparent death, Kagome finds herself struggling to come to terms with it all and is forced to be more than just a shard detector; can she bring him back, or is it a lost cause? Full Summary Inside !
1. Goodbye Inuyasha!

_Hey all! I've hit another snag with "Freedom From The Silence," I just can't manage to put any real effort into that storyline. I have no idea where I want to take it, and I honestly think throwing in my NPC screwed it up in my head; I don't know what I was thinking! Anyway, I'm throwing this idea out there – if it gets some good reviews and I like where it's going, I'll continue it (maybe it'll kickstart my other story eh??) _

_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Inuyasha. I want to own it, but like THAT will ever happen. I also don't own the lyrics to Epica's beautiful song "Blank Infinity."_

_FULL SUMMARY: Three years after the apparent death of Inuyasha, Kagome finds herself struggling to come to terms with the new world around her when a crafty old Priestess named Krazen appears and offers her a possible way to bring Inuyasha back from the dead! Determined to get him back, Kagome sets off a quest to be more than just a shard detector, and finds herself facing impossible tasks; to make matters even more complicated, Inutashio's soul appears to give Kagome a 'gift' for being such a brave and dedicated woman to his half-demon son! This 'gift,' however, is more a cause of pain and confusion than anything helpful to the poor priestess...to top it all off, they still don't have the jewel and Naraku is getting more and more powerful every day. Can Kagome find the courage in herself and her friends to stop Naraku before it's too late, or will she put aside her duty as a priestess to save Inuyasha?  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Goodbye Inuyasha!**

**

* * *

**"_**Do you cry to the heaven's high  
When you're confined in here?  
Do you not ever wonder why  
These leaden tears will never dry?  
They'll leave behind so many shadows in my mind  
High in the sky, all of the clouds are passing by  
Wait for the storm, wait for the rain  
Wait for the tears to fall down on me "**_

The wind whispered through the trees of Inuyasha forest, lifting the leaves and dirt so that they danced in the afternoon sun – a clear, beautiful, blue sky drifted overhead and spoke of happiness, joy, and laughter. Days like these would find children singing songs and playing games under the watchful eyes of their parents, who worked together in the fields with their neighbors. Men would compete with each other to prove their strength, women would sigh and shake their heads at the displays of testosterone, and horses would snort at the flies that pestered them. Yes, days like these were clear and true and perfect, it made you think that perhaps 'evil' was just a bedtime story told to keep you from doing naughty things.

A young girl shifted on the branch of one of the trees, a bare leg sliding down to swing gracefully back and forth. Her face was shrouded in shadow, though one could tell that a hard shelled mask covered her mouth and nose while her long dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Unlike other slayers, her tight fitting gear was cut off at the thighs – exposing powerful leg muscles, tanned from years of working in the sun, and her arms were also exposed from the shoulders down to her wrists. The same honey colored skin glistened faintly in the patches of sunlight, giving her the look of a wild nymph that lived up in the trees.

"Kagome? Kagome, we should be going soon!" Sango appeared at the treeline, her black and pink slayer outfit making no noise as she peered up into the branches, "We promised Miroku we'd meet him on the way back to the village today, remember?" she called up, waving her young friend down.

Gracefully Kagome jumped down from the tree, landing like a cat in a crouched position directly in front of Sango; the other woman shook her head and chuckled, heafting the boomerang further up on her shoulder. It was hard to believe that three years had passed since 'the incident,' Kagome almost didn't look like the same fiery school-girl that had tumbled down the well all those years ago. Sango could remember first meeting Kagome, how the younger teenager had opened Sango's eyes to Naraku's betrayal – they'd shared so many wonderful memories in their time together.

"Hard to imagine, isn't it?" Sango voiced her thoughts aloud, her smile soft when Kagome threw her a quizzical look.

"What is, Sango?" Kagome stretched, reaching for her sword and slipping it through her red belt – like Sango's slayer outfit, Kagome's was black with a single solid color around the shoulder pads and waist.

"That it's been three years since..." Sango trailed off, tearful gaze landing on the grave nestled beneath the tree; this was the Goshinboku, or 'time tree,' where Kagome and Inuyasha had first met. The half-demon had spent a lot of time in the branches of this tree, sulking when Kagome went home after they had a fight, or hiding when the stares of the villagers were too much for him to handle.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed quietly, looking away from the tree and towards the small path that lead into the village; they'd come here to slay a stray demon, not visit the dead, and yet...she'd been drawn to the Goshinboku. Once upon a time, back when she'd been Kagome Higurashi the school-girl, she'd pulled a sacred arrow out of a young man's chest...not knowing that just a little while later, she'd fall in love with the brash youth and they'd go on a daring adventure together. Of course, though he'd had her heart, she'd never acquired his...and that was why...

Her gaze returned to the grave, what was visible of her expression above the mask was sad and filled with guilt; if only she'd loved him more, or told him of her feelings, maybe this grave wouldn't be here. It was an empty hole, really, just filled with letters she'd written him in the days she'd sat mourning in Kaede's hut – even Sesshomaru had brought an old ring, saying it belonged to Inuyasha's mother, and had dropped it in the hole. All of them had put something in the grave, trying their best to fill it with their memories, since there was no body to occupy it.

"Kagome, it wasn't your fault.." Sango whispered, and the other girl nodded. They'd told her on countless occassions that there was nothing any of them could do, it had been a well laid plan by Kikyo and Naraku – one in which the half demon, so filled with his desire for the dead priestess, was powerless to fight back against. Both women stood staring at the grave, letting the wind whip at their bodies as the rush of memories surged behind their eyes...

* * *

**Three Years Previous**

"_You're the only one I want, Inuyasha – you promised you'd come to hell with me! You promised!" her voice was shrill in the half-demon's ears, laced with malice and hunger. He pushed against her, tried to fight her, but found he couldn't...he just couldn't hurt Kikyo again!_

_They were standing in front of the Goshinboku, this tree was filled with such bitter memories for him; Kikyo's arrow piercing his heart, shattering not only his physical being but also his soul. He'd felt lost then, more lost than when he'd lost his mother...Kikyo had become his only friend, and lifeline, in a sea of people who wanted him dead. She hadn't judged him, she'd said she loved him, and yet he had to wonder...if she truly loved him, why had she wanted him to change? Was she so ashamed of his demon blood?_

"_Inuyasha, look into my eyes," her voice cut through his thoughts, forcing his dawn colored gaze to her own. Her eyes were familiar to him, and yet they weren't...he could see the memories of him and her swimming inside of them, could see his reflection – pale, drawn, weak – looking back. He didn't want this, he had to protect Kagome and the others! They cared for him as a half demon, didn't they?!_

"_They don't care for you Inuyasha, they'd be better off without you," she murmured, one hand cupping his cheek lovingly._

"_No, you're lying..." he panted out, flinching from her touch. True anger flashed in her eyes and he felt the air around them crackle with her power, was she going to purify him? He could have laughed, if he'd had the strength, death didn't scare him now...but a life alone, that scared him. A life without Kagome's laughter, Shippou's whining, Miroku's terrible advice, and Sango's sisterly affection towards him was a life he couldn't take – he'd lived so long alone, and now..._

"_You hurt that girl all the time, like right now...you hurt her by being with me! You promised to protect her, and yet you're the one who is hurting her the most! And the others, one day you'll have to kill that slayer's brother...break her heart...and she'll hate you for it. Just like poor, sweet, Kagome hates you for loving me...and Miroku, that foolish monk will follow his beloved slayer anywhere...they'll all hate you, all of them, for being a worthless half demon!" she laughed then, a cruel sound, and pulled his limp body against her own. He struggled, feebly, but found his physical strength all but depleted – what was she doing to him. "Naraku's poison should be taking effect now, it's made of his essence..." she ran her finger over the cut along Inuyasha's jaw, smiling to herself._

_Naraku had come to her with a vial of the strongest poison known to Japan, it was so strong that it could kill even a demon like Sesshomaru. He'd given it to her in exchange for some jewel shards, and the promise that she'd use it on Inuyasha and drag his soul to hell with her. It was a sweet deal, one she couldn't resist taking, and getting those few jewel shards from Kagome had been easy enough – the girl was pathetic, she couldn't defend herself without her precious pet Inuyasha with her! And now, her dear, sweet, Inuyasha was dying in her arms...helpless to the poison she'd smeared into the wound on his face._

"_K..kag...gome..." he gasped, eyes fluttering weakly, and Kikyo frowned; even on the brink of death, he cried out her reincarnations name?! Rage flashed in her eyes, and she gripped the half demon tighter – already she could feel the grasp of his soul as it sought to hold onto his body. Soon, now, she'd drag him to hell with her._

"_INUYASHA!"_

_Damn, it was that girl again! Kikyo looked up in time to see Kagome break free of the trees, right on her heels was Sango and Miroku...all of them had just enough time to watch Kikyo and Inuyasha disappear into the darkness, Kagome's frantic screams echoing helplessly around the clearing. Just like that, the leader of their group and their best friend was gone._

_

* * *

_

"We should go," Kagome commented, noting the position of the sun in the sky. Sango agreed wordlessly, turning on her heel and walking side by side with Kagome towards the main road. It had been three years since that night, and still Kagome could see the pained and pleading look on Inuyasha's face in her mind; she'd been powerless to stop Kikyo from taking his life, and even if he had loved Kikyo, Kagome knew he hadn't wanted to die just then.

She'd spent weeks mourning his death, curled up in Kaede's hut wishing for her own life to end; Sango had brought her food and water, forced it down her throat, and Miroku had visited on frequent occasions trying to cheer her up. Nothing had helped, had broken through her greif-filled haze, not even Shippou's hugs or words of encouragement. In the end, she'd gone back through the well and cried on her mother's shoulder, leaving the others to their own sorrow.

The days turned into weeks turned into months, school ended and summer began, and Kagome found herself feeling like a ghost forced to walk with the living. Her friends gave up on her, Hojo found a girlfriend after attempting for weeks to talk to her, and the relationship with her grandfather and brother had faded into nothingness. Only her mother seemed to understand, and Mrs. Higurashi had been the one to take Kagome to the well and push her down it; Kagome had tried, since then, to go back through the well...but Mrs. Higurashi had done something, or perhaps Kagome had, and the well was refusing to let her through.

After that, Kagome had trained under Sango and Kaede in the village – she, Sango, and Miroku now traveled Feudal Japan fighting demons and searching for the lost shards. In a sense, nothing had really changed...Miroku still got beat up by Sango for flirting with women, Sango and Kirara still hoped to free Kohaku of Naraku's grip, Shippou chattered on cheerfully with everyone and had recently started using his fox magic to aid them in battle. Even Kouga and his wolves came around on occasion to check on them and to give them fresh news of Naraku's whereabouts.

Sometimes, it felt like only Kagome had changed; she no longer dressed in her mini skirts and sneakers, opting for the typical slayer clothing or a kimono. She worked the fields with Sango in the newly restored slayer village, helping her friend train a new breed of slayers, and hunted for shards as often as she could. There were times when she even went out by herself now, she could control her priestess powers and sense demons...every day she fought to make herself stronger, not that it really mattered.

In the end, no matter how strong she got, she still went to bed at night with the sense of failure; she'd failed the one person who mattered most to her, and he'd died because of it.

"There you two are, you're late! I was beginning to worry!" Miroku waved them down, smiling at the two women he'd come to call family. He and Sango had taken Kagome in as their little sister when she'd come back through the well for the last time, he worried about her more than he probably should...but he also knew that their sweet little Kagome was no longer so little, and no longer so sweet. She was withdrawn, a woman of hardened spirit that lusted for battle and shedding demon blood more than Inuyasha ever had...at first, he and Sango had passed off her need to kill things as a way of release from the grief that plauged her, but now...three years later, and Kagome's soul was still not recovered. The young priestess fought like the very demons of hell were at her heels, and perhaps worst of all; she wasn't fighting _for_ anything...she was just, **fighting.**

"We got caught up in the village, how was the exorcism?" Sango asked, she and Miroku carrying on idle chatter in front of Kagome as she trailed behind them; they spoke of the battles they'd fought, how much money they'd earned, and wondered about the lack of news concerning Naraku. Kagome ignored them, shutting herself off and focusing instead on putting one foot in front of the other.

"_Kagome..."_

She jerked her head up, ponytail swishing behind her, and paused in the road; she had just...heard...no, it wasn't possible! He was dead! Had she heard his spirit maybe? Kagome's heart was thundering in her chest, and she gripped the front of her outfit with white fingers as she peered into the darkening woods on either side of the path...after a moment, when nothing presented itself, she relaxed and shook her head.

_'He's dead, Kagome. Three years now, remember?' _tears welled up in her eyes, _'How can I forget?'_

_

* * *

_**So, how was it? Review and tell me! :D I love hearing feedback!**


	2. False Hope

_I really like the idea of this fanfic, I've never been that fond of the Kagome-damsel with an attitude theme that everyone uses, so giving her a bit of 'girl power' (did I just say that?!) seems more appealing to me. Although it does seem a bit silly to be writing a story about "Inuyasha," without Inuyasha...haha. Oh well. Please review!_

_Disclaimer: So hey, I still don't own Inuyasha. No surprise there. I also don't own the lyrics to Epica's wonderful song "__The Obsessive Devotion_ _."_

_

* * *

_talkstoangels77: Thanks for the review!

Silverspirit101: I'm glad you like it, thanks! Sorry it took so long to update, midterms...ugh...

* * *

**Chapter 2: False Hope**

"_**I feel only misery for myself when I  
Look through the eyes of someone else  
I can't even recognize the path which has to be  
Taken to enter infinity."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"KAGOME!"

"Got it!" the young girl grunted, barely dodging the sharp tip of the insect demon's tail – it was some kind of mutated scorpion, an escapee from Naraku's hordes. They'd been running into more and more of the random demons in the past few months, always they were out of control...wrecking things, eating people, same old story. Nothing ever changed, nothing except the school girl who'd fallen down a well and released a cranky hanyou from his prison...

Kagome darted under the creature's legs, drawing her blade and turning at the last minute to splice off a chunk of the demon's armored hide. It roared in rage, spinning and launching venom at her – but Kagome was not a harmless girl any longer, she relied on no one but herself for protection, and this demon was low class compared to the other victims she'd brought down over the last three years. Like lightening, Kagome leapt into the air and landed gracefully on the demon's back. It screeched, turning in circles to find her, and she took this opportunity to ram her blade down into its spine – the defeaning cry of its agony filled her ears like sweet music, and she almost regretted having to cut the beautiful symphony off.

Priestess magic ebbed out of her hand, spiraling down the blade and entering the beast's body...it screamed one more time before collapsing to the ground, its body slowly evaporating from the purity of her power. In the end, all that was left was a pile of ash and a glittering jewel fragment...and a young woman standing in the center of the chaos. Rich chocolate brown eyes shifted slowly from her fallen opponent to the two other fighters in the clearing – Sango was finishing off another scorpion demon and Miroku was collecting a shard from his own dead beast.

This was their lives now; no more traveling back to her time, no more resting in Kaede's village when things got tough, no more 'sit boys,' or ramen noodles or ninja food. Just slaying demons, collecting shards, and tracking their true enemy; Naraku. It seemed to selfless to outsiders, to other humans they were saints...the trio of powerful humans, a slayer and a monk and a slayer-priestess, killing off pesky demons and saving Japan. Everyone had long since forgotten the half-breed that used to travel with them, with his strange silky white hair and vibrant dawn colored eyes.

"How bad is it?"

"Don't worry about me Sango...I...I'll be just fine, my lo-"

"PERVERT!"

Kagome flinched at the accompanying slap to Sango's indignant scream; three years ago she would have chuckled at Miroku and shook her head, admonished him for being so idiotic, and then she'd have run after Sango...leaving Inuyasha to deal with the downed monk. Now, though, the monk and slayer really only played the old 'pervert grope game' to remind Kagome that she still had them...as if giving her some kind of familiar memory of the past would be a balm to her heart. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the effort they put into it, but she'd rather just forget the past altogether; she lived to fight now, and once she collected all the shards she'd end her life for good.

And she'd take the cursed jewel with her to hell.

"Kagome wait up!" Sango called, flagging down the younger woman who was already back on the main road – leaving the carnage behind her. Kagome paused and turned to face Sango, who flashed her a smile, and the two women waited impatiently for Miroku who was dragging his feet and sulking...one hand rubbing the red slap mark on his cheek.

"Look what Sango did to my beautiful face Kagome!" he pouted, pointing to the 'wound.'

"You deserved it!" the slayer shouted heatidely, waving her arms about and glancing at Kagome for support; but the young girl was gazing off towards the surrounding forest, brows furrowed in concentration. Slayer and monk both tensed and reached out with their own senses, recognizing Kagome's vacant expression as a sign of danger.

In the past, they'd relied on their half-breed friend to pick out trouble before it arrived – his acute senses latching onto things before any of the humans could even think about it. With Inuyasha's death, they'd been short a good nose and strong set of ears...it had been tough going at first, and they'd ran into a lot of trouble, but when Kagome had returned and started to train her abilities had proved even more sensitive than Inuyasha's. She was stronger than Kikyo ever had been, physically and spiritually, it was the girl's emotional and mental strength that was the problem.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked, expression worried.

"An aura..." the girl murmured, and Miroku grunted.

"Spiritual, not very powerful...we shouldn't concern ourselves with it, probably a passing monk or priestess." Miroku commented, shrugging it off. But Kagome didn't budge, her eyes still glued to the treeline...there was something about the signals she was getting, something familiar and frightening. Where had felt this before?

"Kagome?" Sango queried.

"It feels...it feels like...Kikyo...but it isn't." her voice was flat, eyes blank.

"Very good my girl, very good indeed! Oh-ho-ho, my oh my, you've gotten prettier with age; wait til Inuyasha sees you! Oh-hohohohoooo!" an old woman, hideous in appearance, staggered onto the road. The three travelers stared in bewilderment at the hag, whose hair was ratted and clothing torn...to top it off, she was carrying a large bottle of sake and was clearly drunk, her stagger and smell making even Miroku gasp.

"For Buddah's sake, and our own, please remain there." Miroku said, covering his nose with his sleeve and gagging. Sango and Kagome, whose faces were covered with the shell masks, stood in stony silence as the hag tumbled to the road and sat down, chugging more of her alcohol and belching loudly.

"Inuyasha is dead old woman, who are you?" Kagome spat, fingers clutching the sword at her hip.

"I'm Krazen dear girl, your old friend Krazen!"

* * *

A few hours later found the group, and the old hag, huddled around a fire – Miroku sat with Shippou and Kirara on the far-side, down wind, with sour expressions on their faces. Sango was stirring soup over the flames and Kagome was leaning against a tree in the shadows...Krazen, as the hag had identified herself, was slurping on her sake and hungrily eying the food Sango was cooking.

"I don't know a Krazen, as I said, nor have I ever known a Krazen." Kagome said again, tired of arguing with the old woman.

"'Course ya do girl! We're good pals, you and I! We know each other quite well, yes quite well indeed!" the old woman cackled, tossing her head back and rolling around on the floor.

"The crazy old lady reminds me of the old swordsmith who rode the cow all the time..." Shippou said from his perch on Miroku's shoulder, the monk nodded sagely.

"Listen to me, old woman, I don't know you!" Kagome shouted, frustrated. Krazen blinked owlishly at her, took a sip of sake, and then motioned for Kagome to get closer. The young girl leaned in until her face was inches from the vile smelling woman's, and the others gathered waited in apprehensive silence for whatever secret Krazen was about to spill...

"I'm out of sake, go get me more wench!" Krazen said suddenly, pointing and laughing. Kagome stood slowly from her bent over position, eye twitching as she began to draw her sword; Sango was up on her feet in a second, holding back the raging priestess, and looking back at Miroku for help. The monk cleared his throat, catching Krazen's attention.

"Perhaps, lady Krazen, you might be so kind as to tell us how you know the Lady Kagome...and maybe why you've sought us all out?" ever the charming diplomat, the monk's silky voice seemed to have the desired effect...for Krazen got deadly serious all of a sudden, her wrinkled eyes staring into the flames.

"Very well, if Kagome so desires it." Krazen said, and at Kagome's strangled grunt of approval began her story, "I am she, and she is me, and we are nothing bound in silence." Krazen murmured.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kagome snapped, pushing Sango roughly away and stalking to go sit against the tree, "You're not making any sense!"

"Shut up, listen." Krazen ordered, and Kagome growled. The old woman started again, "I am she, and she is me, and we are nothing bound in silence. You can know someone without ever meeting them, and they can know you without ever knowing _about_ you...for instance, Kagome was in love with Inuyasha long before she knew him, and Inuyasha was in love with Kagome when Kagome was Kikyo." Krazen closed her eyes, as if weary, "Two beings, one soul, one love...and so, he never really loved one without loving the other, hence the conflicting emotions – but in the end, he chose the one who rightfully had his heart, not the puppet."

"Forgive me," Miroku said, "I believe I understand the first part. Kikyo knew Kagome because Kagome was her reincarnation, and vice versa...but whereas Kikyo was aware of Kagome, Kagome was not aware of Kikyo. 'I am she, and she is me, and we are nothing bound in silence.' That's what you mean by being able to know someone without ever meeting them, correct?"

"Very preceptive monk." Krazen nodded, eyes still closed.

"However, if I am to understand the second part correctly, you are saying Inuyasha chose the one who had his heart, and not the puppet...therefore, you refer to Kagome as a puppet?" Miroku glanced at the mentioned woman, whose face was covered in shadow. Sango had gone back to stirring the soup.

"No. I mean Inuyasha chose the same woman he always chose, and that is the one who had Kikyo's soul – however, Kikyo...the one who dragged him into darkness, was a puppet...a shell filled with emotion and portion of her old soul, the one who felt nothing but hate for the half demon. Kikyo and Kagome are one in the same." Krazen clarified.

"Shut up hag, I'm nothing like that...that...-!" Kagome was standing now, fists clenched and face hidden by her hair. Krazen didn't seem effected, rather she seemed amused by Kagome's outburst.

"Did you love him?" Krazen asked suddenly, staring at the younger priestess. This made Kagome pause, what kind of question was that? Everyone knew the answer.

"Of course I loved him!" she hissed, brown eyes glittering with unshed tears in the firelight. Krazen nodded, satisfied.

"Would you do anything to bring him back?" the old woman asked coyly.

"What are you talking about? He's dead!" Kagome said, astonished, "There's no way to bring back the dead, hag, you should know that!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Krazen waggled an aged finger at Kagome and the others, who were staring at her in shock, "There is a way, because Inuyasha is not dead!"

"He is dead, we saw him die!" Kagome roared, stomping her foot.

"Do you have a body?" Krazen asked, gulping down more sake.

"N-..no..." Kagome admitted, shaking her head in disbelief. It couldn't be true; she'd watched Kikyo drag him to hell! She'd seen him disappear! He was...he was dead...

"What would you be willing to give to bring back your beloved half demon?" Krazen's voice was gentle, almost loving...like a mother's.

"Anything." Kagome answered instantly, "I'd do anything, just to see him...alive..."

"Even your own life?" Krazen's eyes snapped open, glittering like fireflies. Kagome nodded.

"How is this accomplished? Are you saying Inuyasha is simply...trapped somewhere?" Sango asked, face pale. All this time they'd wasted, why hadn't the old woman sought them out sooner to safe their friend?

"He is sealed, as he once was, but not in the same way...in order to drag a soul to hell, that soul must want to go. Something, or rather _someone_ was holding him back this time." Krazen's eyes traveled to Kagome, who looked ill, "And so, Kikyo failed to take his life."

"How. Tell me how." Kagome whispered.

"It could mean your death Kago-"

"I don't give a damn!" Kagome stumbled to kneel in front of Krazen, whose shocked expression went unnoticed by the crying young priestess, "Every night I see his face, every day I feel this aching void in my soul – he is dead because of me, and I lived with that. I accepted it! Now you come to me, you offer me this...this hope! I haven't felt hope, I haven't felt anything but despair and _agony_ these last three years! I am in hell! I live it each day! If you are telling the truth, if what you say is true, than I will gladly give my life to see he is free...please," she grabbed Krazen's hands, placing her tear streaked cheek against the weathered skin of the woman's palm, "Please..."

"Very well, if that is what Kagome desires..."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! The more I get, the more likely I'll update :P Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry lol! Don't worry, next chapter is uber long. I'm almost done with it! I think you'll like the little twist I have in mind! : D ha ha ha...oh and if anyone can guess who Krazen REALLY is...I'll dedicate an entire chapter to you :o **

**Review!  
**


	3. The Gift

_No guesses for who Krazen really is huh? Remember...chapter dedication and COOKIES for the one who gets it riiiight! LoL_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. I also don't own the lyrics to Epica's AMAZING song "Sensorium."_

* * *

Finbastard: I'm going to assume that's encouragement in the form of demand?? Thanks for the review, lol!

TJam: Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Gift  
**

* * *

_Being consciousness is a torment  
The more we learn is the less we get  
Every answer contains a new quest  
A quest to non existence, a journey with no end _

_I'm not afraid to die  
I'm afraid to be alive without being aware of it  
_

"What is this place?" Kagome asked, eying the strange plants. In front of the group was a huge stone statue, carved in the likeness of...what appeared to Kagome as, Sesshomaru's dog form. The giant canine was hunched down, fangs bared at the intruders, with his puffy tail sticking out in all directions; all around the statue's massive paws were colorful plants that seemed to dance with life (despite the fact that there was no sunlight, and no way for water to reach them).

Miroku was examining one of the walls of the chamber, holding his torch up to view the markings and then frowning – Kagome studied his face for a moment, realized the monk couldn't read the glyphs, and turned her searching gaze back to the dog. Krazen had marched them all the way across Japan, refusing to answer Kagome's questions or tell anyone where they were going...the young priestess was feeling foolish, she wanted to save Inuyasha but how did she know Krazen was telling the truth? She should be locating jewel shards and killing Naraku, not going on some wild...possibly false...quest for a dead half demon!

"His name is Seiza. He was a member of Inutaisho's army, his second in command...he looked out for Inuyasha from the shadows while the pup was growing up, and was slain while protecting your half demon friend." Krazen spoke up, pointing to the statue.

"Seiza...this is his grave?" Kagome whispered, shivering.

"Yes. Seiza was a loyal follower of Inutaisho, one of the few remaining dog demons with the strength to be called 'worthy' of power." Krazen murmured, patting the beast on the head.

"Why have you brought us here?" Kagome snapped, "What good is a statue and some demon bones going to do for us? How is it going to help us save Inuyasha?"

"I don't know." Krazen admitted, "Come here, child, stand by Seiza – he wants you to."

"You...don't know...how this is going to help Inuyasha...and you want me to stand by an oversized stone _dog_?!" Kagome fumed, stomping over and snatching Krazen's robes.

"Yes." Krazen said coyly, smirking.

"Lady Kagome – this could be a trap." Miroku commented, "These symbols, I recognize a few of them...this one says TIME," he pointed, "This one is LUNAR, and DOG, and TRANSFORMATION and finally LIFE." the monk turned to them and waited.

"Time, Lunar, Dog, Transformation, Life. Alright old hag, speak up – what is this place _really_?" Kagome said, shaking the woman a little. Krazen appeared to go limp for a moment, her old eyes staring at Seiza's statue, and then she snapped to attention and shoved Kagome away.

"You said you would do anything to get Inuyasha back! Or are you really like Kikyo, the one who said she loved him but wanted him to change and then took him away from the only friends he's ever had!" Krazen was breathing heavily now, "Do you want to live with the guilt, the pain, any longer? Aren't you planning on dying anyway, once the shards are collected?" Krazen sunk to the steps below the statue, hanging her head in her hands.

"How...how did you know...?" Kagome whispered, confused. How had the old woman known about her suicide plans?

"Just trust me, Kagome...I've waited a long time for this moment. You can do this. You can bring him back." Krazen murmured.

The young priestess exchanged glances with her two companions, ignoring their hurt expressions as they registered that Krazen had spoken the truth; all this time, they'd thought they were healing her, and now they knew that she was only sticking around for the jewel. Once that was done, she was going to die – take the jewel with her to hell, to be with Inuyasha. Kagome felt guilty, but at the same time indignant that they couldn't understand; hadn't Sango tried to kill herself to free Kohaku?

"Kagome-" Sango started, but the younger woman was already moving towards the statue.

"Krazen, I want to do this...but I need to finish collecting the shards; is there any way I can collect the shards first?" Kagome asked, touching the elder on the shoulder. Krazen shook her head.

"No, but don't worry about the shards. I will help Sango and Miroku find them, I can detect the shards just like Kikyo and yourself." Krazen said, smirking at their stunned expressions.

"How is that possible? I don't believe you." Kagome said.

"Oh? Well, that's no surprise. You have twenty-seven tiny fragments in your possession, but only seven of them are actually in the pouch on your hip. Five are in the glass container around your neck, and you have two hidden beneath each shoulder pad and Shippou carries one at all times. That's a total of seventeen, Sango holds five of them on her person and Miroku the other five...if you'd like, I can pinpoint each place you've stitched them into their clothing." Krazen was smug as Kagome realized that, yet again, this old hag was telling the truth. How was it possible she could see the shards?

"I split them up for safety reasons..." Kagome explained, huffing.

"Kagome, I think you should try – we need Inuyasha back. It's not that we're not good fighters on our own, but if there's a way...I mean, Inuyasha would go after any of us without even thinking twice. He wouldn't worry about the shards or Naraku if one of us were in danger." Sango said, and Kagome couldn't help but agree. It was true, their stubborn and rash hanyou friend had always disregarded the jewel and even his enemies if it meant saving their lives; it was what made them all so strong in the end. Kagome, mind made up, turned to Krazen.

"Fine. How is it done?" the girl asked, and Krazen's smile was one of relief. From behind one of Seiza's paws, Krazen removed a bag that was overflowing with stuff, she handed this to Kagome and pointed to an area behind the statue that was secluded by bushes.

"Change into these, your current clothing will be confusing to those waiting on the other side – I'm afraid you're the only one who can go...Sango and Miroku haven't changed enough, they'll be too easily recognizable. Leave all but one jewel shard, and keep it when you at all times no matter what." Krazen said seriously, and Kagome nodded as she eased her way behind the tall bushes.

Slowly she pulled out the garments Krazen had given her, gasping at what she found, "This is the stuff a demon might wear!" she shouted indignantly, and when no answer came she huffed irritably and began pulling the outfit on. If it meant being able to save Inuyasha, then she'd do it!

The outfit itself was comfortable, though Kagome would never admit it. The first layer was skin tight, like the slayer gear, working like a swim-suit top from her era only much more constricting – it was green, reminding her painfully of her school girl skirt, and she was grateful for the black second layer that worked like a shawl. It left her shoulders and a brief patch of stomach exposed where her lower half was then covered by black form fitting shorts...it was not unlike her slayer gear, and it left her slender and tanned legs open to the air. Next was the boots, calf-high, and also black with a green ribbon weaved up her leg and tied in twin bows just below her knees.

When she was sure everything was in place she reached back into the satchel and pulled out a medium length dagger whose blade was curved and deadly, she tied the sheath to the silky green belt and secured it at her waist next to her sword; all that was left was to remove the jewel shards and put her kunai somewhere in the limited outfit. When everything was settled she stepped from the bushes and handed Miroku the remaining shards, he took them solemnly and embraced her – whispering words of encouragement and telling her to be careful. Next was Sango, who tearfully said her goodbyes and wished Kagome good luck, she helped her 'younger sister' braid her hair so it fell delicately across her shoulder and then stepped away.

With all of that behind her, Kagome followed the quick set of instructions from Krazen and made her way to stand on a small platform between Seiza's paws.

"Repeat after me Kagome, and good luck – one day, you'll understand." Krazen said, and before Kagome could ask what that meant Krazen began reciting the spell, "I am the girl who is **TIME**, seeking **LIFE**."

"I am the girl who is time, seeking life." Kagome dutifully responded, jumping when the platform suddenly lit up with a dark purple glow – she recognized the aura of power she was standing on, and she frowned. It felt like Kikyo, only it wasn't, just like Krazen...

"I seek the **LUNAR TRANSFORMATION** from the one called **DOG**." Krazen's voice was nearly drowned up by the humming in Kagome's ears.

"I seek the lunar transformation from the one called dog..." the words were barely out of her mouth when flames engulfed her body from the platform; the screams of her friends and the sorrowful expression on Krazen's face was the last thing she saw before her world went dark.

* * *

"_Wake up human."_

"Wha? Who...?" Kagome groaned, placing a hand on her throbbing head and forcing her blurry vision to seek out the source of the commanding voice. She found a pair of boots that faintly reminded her of Sesshomaru, and followed them up to a face that was hazy in her mind; where had she seen this person before?

"_You aren't dead, stand up and gain your bearings."_

She grunted, too tired to argue with the imposing man, and stumbled to her feet – her priestess powers reached out and she realized that the person in front of her was a demon. Was it Sesshomaru? Had Krazen's plans to send her to Inuyasha failed? She felt panic rise in her throat, followed by anger; that stupid old hag! Her vision began to clear, but not enough that she could discern the man's features. Frustrated she scrubbed at her eyes, muttering under her breath.

"Look Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to get transported to wherever you are, it was an accident-" she stopped mid-sentence, the lord's deep voice booming in laughter around her; since when did the ice man laugh? She'd encountered Inuyasha's stoic brother on countless occasions in her search for Naraku, and he'd only ever smirked at her...never laughed.

"_You presume I am Sesshomaru?"_ the voice asked, laughing again.

Kagome huffed, dropping her hands to her sides and squinting at him; eventually, the familiar gold of the dog demon's eyes was visible as well as the markings of a demon on his cheeks. The tanned skin, the white hair...but, this was not the regal and stone cold Sesshomaru. This demon's mouth was quirked in a grin that reminded her painfully of Inuyasha's, and his amber gaze was warm like her beloved hanyou's had been. She gasped, taking a quick step back in astonishment, and spoke his name like an astonished prayer...

"Inutaisho..."

"_Correct. I've come to give you a gift that will aid you in saving my son._"

* * *

**REVIEW! I'll update when I get...hmm...three more! :D I know, I lied...this chapter isn't that long, but it's cuz I cut you guys off with Inutaisho's awesome 'gift' line. Excuse any typos I have in this story guys, it's six AM when I write them and no, I haven't gone to bed yet rofl. Anyway, off to class on no sleep :o bring it! **

**Review!**


	4. Time Changes Everything

_Still no guesses for Krazen, I'm surprised! But, up to five reviews, I'd say that's pretty awesome! Thanks everyone, glad you like the story so far! I hope it gets better though, I feel like it's too dry – eh, but you guys like it right? lol!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. I also don't own the lyrics to Epica's superb song "Dance of Fate."_

* * *

impulse960: I'll probably keep you guys wondering about Krazen for awhile, she's going to fade into the background with Miroku and Sango (you'll see, Miroku and Sango will still be there...just not in the way you think). Probably the end of the story I'll reveal who she is, unless someone guesses it first. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Time Changes Everything**

* * *

_  
What is this pace, the type of dance?  
I cannot tell which steps I have to take  
I'd like to leave, just run away  
My feet are tangled up_

_So hard to face the pace of the clock  
What do you think; will it ever stop?  
So will I fall and not get up?  
I take it all in stride _

Kagome stared up at the tall dog demon in front of her, dressed in his regal clothes and grinning at her like she was some kind of entertainment; Inutaisho, the great leader of the western lands, father to Lord Sesshomaru and her beloved half-demon Inuyasha. It was funny how alike he and Inuyasha were, and it made her wonder if Sesshomaru resembled his mysterious mother rather than his famed father; perhaps Inutaisho's blood ran stronger in his half human son's body, which would explain Inuyasha's uncanny power.

"_My son is lucky to have found such a dedicated woman – you have traveled across time, over and over again, seeking him. Why?"_

The booming voice drew her from her thoughts and she met Inutaisho's kind golden eyes, shivering at the resemblance he bore to Inuyasha; three years had passed since she'd lost him, and now...to see such a familiar face, it pained her more than words could say. All the aching of the last three years rushed at her, the longing to just _see_ him again, and it broke her heart. Her legs shook beneath her body, but she refused to show weakness to Inutaisho – she wanted the great dog demon to know she was strong now, strong enough to fight for Inuyasha!

"I love him." she said, raising her chin in defiance. Inutaisho nodded slowly, smiling gently at her, and she mused idly that it was this same impish grin and warm, kind, eyes that must have captured Inuyasha's mother. He was so...different than she'd imagined.

"_And you would do whatever it took to bring him back?"_

"Yes...of course...But, where is he? I thought Kikyo dragged him to hell?" she shook her head in confusion, she still didn't understand this – it all seemed so surreal.

"_The priestess tried to kill my son, but his devotion to you and the other humans shredded the spell – it backfired and sent him and the dead woman careening through time."_

"Through...time?" she asked, lifting her chocolate gaze to meet his own sparkling eyes.

"_Yes, young one. Just as you traveled through time, 500 years into the past, Inuyasha and the foolish mortal woman were also taken backwards in time. Where you replaced her, she has replaced you."_

"Replaced me? How is that possible?" Kagome thought back to all the lectures in school about time travel, "It would create a...a paradox!"

The dog lord chuckled, a deep rumble that reminded Kagome of a growl, and shook his head. _"You are mistaken child, it is an entirely different realm – one that is made when the fabric of time is ripped. That is what happened when Inuyasha resisted Kikyo, the poison she injected into him is still killing him...but at a much slower rate than before. She is living your story, capturing his heart again as they quest for the shattered jewel, and you are the one who betrayed him."_

"What?" her heart sunk, tears filling her eyes – how was all of this possible? Their roles had been reversed? She'd somehow sealed Inuyasha to a tree in a different time and place, while Kikyo was the girl from the future?

"_I would pull Inuyasha from that realm myself, if he was still tied to me by blood..."_

"Blood...what...what are you talking about? He's your son!" she said, eyes snapping up to his face. Inutaisho looked solemn now, his lips drawn into a tight line and his gaze dull and sorrowed.

"_Nay, not as he is. In order to save himself, he had to rip his own soul apart – he separated his human half and his demon half. It is he, as a human, that detects the shards as a priest."_

"Inuyasha is human?" Kagome shook her head in bafflement, dropping to the floor and squeezing her eyes shut. "What about his demon half?"

"_It resides in the woman called Kikyo, she is tied to me by blood." _

"Kikyo is...a demon?"her head was starting to hurt, all of this was getting confusing...

"_Yes, a half demon. She was able to capture the demon part of Inuyasha, but not his human heart – when they spiraled through time, she took the demonic aura into herself and merged it to her body. She is now half dog demon, I could pull her from that realm but it would kill my son. The only thing keeping both of them alive is their ties to Inuyasha's demon blood."_

"So what exactly happened in that time? I betrayed Inuyasha without even being there?" she shook her head again.

"_Something like that. In Inuyasha's mind, he fell in love with a young half demon named Kagome – he protected her from villagers who sought to harm her for her demonic heritage. They lived together at a temple, Kagome protected the temple from other demons and helped Inuyasha guard the jewel. However, you attempted to steal the jewel – not out of malice, but to free Inuyasha from his duties so that you could live a life with him. He was forced to seal you. What he doesn't know, is that the half demon who actually took the jewel was Kikyo...not you. You both look alike, and therefore the mistaken identity. Kikyo set it up."_

"How is any of this possible? Where are Inuyasha's real memories? What about Kikyo? Naraku? Miroku? Sango? Shippou? Where do they fit in?" Kagome's head was reeling, and she felt like the ground was going to suck her in at any moment; this story was all disconnected, none of it was true and yet Inuyasha had somehow lived a lifetime in three years – as a human no less! And she was apart of this story, as was Kikyo, but how?

"_I do not know of the others, but I do know that the jewel was shattered when Inuyasha attempted to purify a demon who tried to steal it...this demon goes by the name of Naraku, but he is not the same as the one from your time."_

"And Kikyo, does she believe this whole story too?" she slumped down, hiding her face in her hands.

"_No, she knows the truth...she is using it to her advantage to get closer to Inuyasha, so that she can claim his human heart and drag him to hell."_

"What do I do then? I'm not a half demon, for one, and for two Kikyo will just try to kill me if I go to their time...and I have a jewel fragment with me..." she glanced up at Inutaisho, who was grinning again and motioning for her to stand. She did so, slowly and with a bit of reluctance, and waited for more instructions.

"_You are the only one who has a connection to Inuyasha, the others are his friends but they do not have his heart as you do. Your devotion, and love, for my son will see you through the trials ahead. You must get him to remember his true place, and his true past...make him see passed the lies and web of trickery Kikyo has laid out. If you can do this, he will call back his demon side and purge the poison from his system – when that is done, I will call both of you back to me and send you back to your own time."_

"I thought you said you could only call those with your blood?" Kagome said, shaking her head; if she was left in another time, that would be fine with her. She just wanted Inuyasha to be okay.

"_I did say that, didn't I? How very perceptive. I shall give you a gift now, or rather...my friend will. I would hate to use my own blood and make you related to Inuyasha – it would cause quite a few problems, wouldn't it?"_ the dog demon mused, chuckling at his own joke. Kagome then noticed a second figure standing behind Inutaisho, why hadn't she seen him before? The man was younger looking, with a baby face and green stripes on his cheeks – dressed in heavy looking armor with a wicked sword at his waist. He grinned at her, waving politely and then bowing.

"Who is this?" she asked suspiciously, automatically reaching for her weapon. Inutaisho smirked and shook his head at her.

"_This is Seiza, the demon I asked to watch over my son – unfortunately he was murdered while protecting Inuyasha and my son had to grow up living a nightmare. He shall grant you a gift, far greater than any bestowed on a mortal before – one that will enable you to be called back to this place, and sent home, and also give you a power to defend yourself against Kikyo. The priestess does not yet know how to use my blood, and it wars with her natural priestess instincts...you shall have the advantage."_

"What are you talking about? Hey-hey! What are you...let me go! Stop it! Let go!" Kagome struggled against the iron grip of Inutaisho, kicking her feet out at the approaching Seiza. Neither male said anything, simply held her against her will while Seiza knelt down in front of her. His left hand dug painfully into her side, claws breaking skin until his fingers were buried into her hip flesh – she felt the sting of poison entering her body, and she screamed in outright agony.

Inutaisho whispered words of encouragement, and what she thought was a brief apology, but she couldn't decipher the words. Everything blurred, and her breathing rapidly failed...she felt her heartbeat slow to an almost stop, the steady beat failing with each passing second; would she die here? What was going on? Why ask her to save Inuyasha and then kill her with poison? Could dead demons really kill a mortal? She slumped in the demon lord's grip, and he easily supported her as Seiza pulled out his claws – leaving streaks of red wounds along her sides. Next he leaned forward to sink his fangs into her left wrist, pupils dilating briefly as her poisoned blood dripped into his mouth. After a few moments of this, he detached himself and stepped away, letting Inutaisho lay her out on the ground...her sweating, convulsing, body began to slow down – both dogs listening with their enhanced ears as her heartbeat died off completely.

"_She is dead."_ Inutaisho mused, _"A job well done. We can send her off now."_

Seiza nodded and returned to the girls side, running a bloodied claw down her cheek and smiling softly – he glanced up at Inutaisho and spoke gently, "I've never sired an offspring...in a way, she is my daughter now." his smile grew at Inutaisho's nod of approval, and he straightened the girl's clothing. Already, the wounds on her wrist and sides were healing – turning into green stripes that matched his own. They watched a moment more in fascination as twin streaks of hunter green appeared on her pale cheeks, and two black dog ears sprouted from the center of her thickening black hair.

Kagome gasped suddenly, breathing returning and heartbeat jumping, and arched her back in pain – her finger nails extended to claws, limbs lengthening slightly to adjust for added demon speed and agility, and fangs poked cutely from now ruby lips. She appeared, for all the world to see, as a half-dog-demon...like Inuyasha. There was one acute difference, and that was the black tail that now thumped behind her...silky soft and wrapping lovingly around one of her legs, as if it had been there all along but could now be seen.

"_Send her now, I don't want her to wake up here – half demons have a tendency to be very violent when they're angry."_

* * *

Kagome woke up groggily to the sound of frantic shouting, the feeling of her hands bound to her sides and her chest immobile wasn't helping her headache any; and why was everyone so damn loud!? She groaned, flicking her ear in annoyance-wait...her, ear? She snapped her eyes open, trying in vain to figure out why it felt like there were _ears_ on her _head_. And...what was that creepy fuzzy thing touching her leg?! She craned her neck, spotting the black tail and widening her eyes – alright, who was the wise guy who had pinned a tail on her?!

"How did you break my seal half-demon?"

_That voice._ That beautiful, wonderful voice! She lifted her eyes slowly, gasping in astonishment at the familiar face of her beloved Inuyasha; his tanned skin, those gorgeous eyes, the long black hair she'd seen on his rare human nights...he was still in his fire rat robes, the necklace around his neck bringing tears to her eyes as she remembered the day she'd sat him so far into the ground he'd had back pain for weeks. That's right!

"Inuyasha!" she sobbed, struggling against the binds. What was holding her? What was keeping her from throwing her arms around his neck and telling him how much she'd missed him? Why was he staring at her with such pain and hatred in his-

Oh. That's right.

She slumped in defeat, remembering the words of Inutaisho; he must have sent her back here, but hadn't Seiza poisoned her? _'He turned me into a half demon?'_ she asked herself, already knowing the answer. She could smell Inuyasha from here, his masculine and human scent registering in her sensitive nose – there was another smell, clay and dirt and _demonic._ It was a mixture of Inuyasha's demon form and Kikyo's dead body; Kagome growled, Kikyo was her enemy now. Not Naraku, not Kagura, not Sesshomaru – that stupid dead bitch was her enemy!

Three years ago, Kagome never would have hated anyone in her life. She'd been pure, naiive, so trusting and believed that everyone had some good in them. But now, all she could feel was outright rage and hate for the woman who had stolen Inuyasha and kept him captive in a lie.

"Don't you dare call my name!" Inuyasha spat, fists clenched in anger at his sides, "You shouldn't be awake, my seals are perfect!"

He seemed so out of character, so torn up; she supposed that it was his demon blood and hard childhood that had made him rash, that had made him _her_ Inuyasha. But now, thinking he had lived a good childhood at a temple as a priest, with human emotions and a human heart – it almost seemed like he wasn't her Inuyasha anymore.

"Listen to me Inuyasha, I didn't betray you! I didn't-"

"Shut up!" he snapped, "I'm going to seal you again, this time forever!"

"Inuyasha, please listen! This is all a trick, Kikyo-"

"I said shut up!" he barked, pulling from his robes the familiar paper of sutras that Miroku had once used. He glared at her as he sifted through the spells, deciding on one she could remember seeing her monk friend use to help her purify demons during their exterminations. He advanced on her and natural instinct had her fighting against the thick vines that bound her to the tree, the same tree Inuyasha had once been sealed against in their time.

"Inuyasha, you have to understand, this is all a trap! A lie! I would never betray you! I love you!" she cried, feeling the vines give against her struggling. She felt so strong now, had Inuyasha always felt this way? It was no wonder he was so arrogant!

Inuyasha paused, hesitation in his eyes, and Kagome's heart sang for joy – even if he believed she'd betrayed her, he still loved her! Just as he had loved Kikyo, no matter what, in their time! She still had a chance to save him, Kikyo didn't own him yet...the question was, how? How did she win back his trust?

"No. You stole the jewel...that's why I sealed you to this tree...you...you..." he shook his head, brow furrowing as if it hurt him to think about it, "I don't believe you!" he shouted, and the words sounded all too familiar to Kagome. Hadn't she screamed them at Krazen when the old hag had promised to take her to Inuyasha?

"It's true Inuyasha, I wouldn't betray you. I would never-"

"Shut up demon!" he slapped the sutra over her chest, and Kagome prepared for the impact of the spell – instead, the paper fell lifelessly away...the ink erased. Of course! Even though Seiza had turned her into a half demon, she still retained her human half...and that half was priestess! The spells wouldn't work on her now!

Inuyasha seemed flabbergasted, stumbling away as she broke through the vines and landed gracefully in front of him – her black tail swinging behind her. She could do this, she could win him back and show him the truth...and they'd return, together, to Miroku and Sango and Shippou and all the others! Even Kouga would be happy to see Inuyasha again, and Kaede too! They would put this all behind them and finish shard hunting, they could destroy Naraku and she could be with Inuyasha again!

Kagome's senses registered too late the presence behind her, and so instead of jumping out of the way of the oversized boomerang, she was hit square in the back of the head. She crumbled to the floor, unconscious, and Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the slayer who was grinning triumphantly at him.

"What are you doing? I could have handled it!" Inuyasha said at last, and the slayer huffed in mock indignation.

"This is the thanks I get for saving you from your ex lover? Honestly Inuyasha, credit where credit is due!" the slayer turned away, hefting the weapon up on his shoulder and grinning back at his friend.

"You didn't save me from anything, idiot, I told you I could handle it!" Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome and shuddered, "I don't know how she broke through my seals."

"It's alright old friend, we'll figure this out – there might be a reason, maybe because of Naraku's presence being so close to the village? That demon brings out the strangest things..." the man adjusted his outfit, shrugging and putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Maybe, but we don't know for sure. Kikyo might know more..." he said, shaking his dark hair out of his face. The slayer frowned and stepped away, using a rope at his side to bind Kagome's hands and feet, and then throw the girl over his free shoulder.

"I don't trust Kikyo anymore than I trust Naraku, there's something about her...something that tells me we should avoid her at all costs." he turned away then, trotting down the dirt path towards the village.

Inuyasha gazed up at the tree Kagome had been bound to, his eyes going distant; in the past, she'd never told him that she'd loved him, he'd said it to her on countless occasions but she'd always been withdrawn. He'd accepted her tokens of affection in placement of the words that meant so much, making excuses for her – she'd had a hard life, and this was her way of loving someone, but in the end she'd betrayed him. Stolen the jewel to make herself full demon, used him and broken his heart...and there was Kikyo of course, who looked so much like Kagome. But his friends were right, Kikyo had an air about her that was more malicious and cruel than Kagome's ever had been...

Still...Kikyo had pulled him from the brink of despair when he'd sealed Kagome away. He trusted her, if for no other reason than she'd been there for him. That was enough, right? Inuyasha shifted towards the road, noticing that the slayer had gotten quite a ways down the slope, and grumbled to himself as he shouted after his friend...

"Miroku, wait up!!"

* * *

**Oh yeah, _I_ _went_ _there_.**

**OOOOOO...I know, I said I needed three reviews to update but I felt like writing this chapter. You like? You hate? Can you guess what else is gonna be twisted? :D Anyone know who Krazen is yet? I've left lots of hints!!!!**

**Review. This time I want three before I update, my goal is ten but I'll update after three. (right, we've heard this one before haha!)**


	5. Gather the Shards!

_Finally got some guesses for Krazen (which I'll address in a minute) and I know I said I INSIST on three reviews....but I got two wonderful ones, AND some people added me to their favorite stories/watch list so I think it counts! I'd still like reviews though, so if you're reading – please write something to let me know! :D Nothing makes an author feel better than reading reviews! Also if anyone is getting confused with this whole realm-switch thing, please let me know and I'll write up an explination! :D_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. I also don't own the lyrics to Epica's enchanting song "Chasing The Dragon."_

* * *

talkstoangels77: Nope! Not even close, but good guess!

mpulse960: LOL You'll just have to wait until I bring Sango in to find out! -evil laugh- The whole 'heartbeat stopping' thing comes from the old lore that demons don't have heartbeats (or have a single heartbeat every few hundred years). So in order for Kagome to have demon blood, she'd have to go full demon first and then allow her human heart to take over. I'm glad you liked it. :P And lol, you're the second person I've talked to who thinks Krazen is Myouga, haha. No, she's not Myouga – but good guess!

_Fallen In Chaos, trueinuyashalovergirl, OrengiMidori – thanks for adding me to a fav list!! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gather the Shards!**

* * *

_  
__Nothing will be forever gone  
Memories will stay and find their way  
What goes around will come around  
Don't deny your fears  
So let them go and fade into light  
Give up the fight here_

"_We should kill her while we have the chance! If she wakes up, she'll try to steal the jewel again – you don't want that, do you Inuyasha? She's probably in league with Naraku, that demon freed her in exchange that she get close to you and steal the jewel again! Kill her, purify her, stab her in the heart...do it before she wakes up!"_

Kagome stirred, blinking her eyes open and groaning at the painful throbbing in the back of her head; the voice currently screaming for her apparent death wasn't helping her headache any and she just wanted the woman to _shut up_. She twisted slightly on the floor, feeling the tight knots of a rough rope against her wrists and ankles, and grunted in irritation...why was it that everytime she woke up in this new time she was tied up? Inutaisho must be laughing at her right now...

"You're awake." yet another familiar voice said, it was kinder than the others...softer, somehow, and Kagome nearly believed it was her old friend Miroku who had somehow found a way into this new world...until he stepped into her line of sight. Astonishment flashed across Kagome's features; this wasn't her monk friend at all! He had Miroku's face, demeanor, even his voice...but he was dressed like Kohaku or Sango from her time, the tight fitting slayer gear hugging each and every muscle on his well toned body. She found it hard not to stare.

"If you grope me, I swear I'll break free and claw your face off!" Kagome snapped suspiciously, shifting to sit up – it would be her luck that this new Miroku was just as much a pervert as the other one.

"You must be thinking of Sango..." he mused, chuckling and taking a seat across from her, "The ropes are necessary to ease Inuyasha's fear of you, otherwise I'd remove them. I hope they aren't too terribly uncomfortable?" he looked concerned, violet eyes filled with emotions she couldn't decipher. Had this Miroku known her as a half demon before she'd betrayed Inuyasha?

"Do you know me?" she asked, ignoring his own question about her comfort. Miroku frowned and rubbed at his chin, and Kagome noted he wasn't wearing anything over his palms. So this Miroku didn't have the wind tunnel...interesting...

"Yes, I know you. You are Kagome, the half-demon who broke my best friend's heart. Myself, and Inuyasha used to play together as children in the village until our duties took us separate ways; but I heard all about you from him in letters while I traveled." Miroku glanced outside, where the steady sound of Kikyo's voice...attempting to convince Inuyasha to kill Kagome...was coming from, "You'll have to ignore her, she hates you for some reason."

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." Kagome spat, "Why is it that you trust me so much?" she added after a moment, and Miroku paused to consider this.

"It isn't that I trust you, it's that I don't trust Kikyo – and if Kikyo says we should kill you, well...then I think it is in our best interest you are alive. Besides, Sango is curious as to why she can't purify you." he shrugged, "Personally, I don't sense any ill intent...back in the forest, you had no desire to hurt Inuyasha. Trust me, I know these things, my family has been slaying demons for quite some time."

"What about Kohaku and Sango?" she asked, noting the look of pure shock on Miroku's face; had she said something wrong?

"How do you know about Kohaku-?" Miroku was cut off by a fuming Kikyo who shoved passed him and latched one of her claws hand onto Kagome's neck.

"You stupid child, you had to come back and ruin everything!" she hissed, eyes blazing. Kagome recognized the look in her eyes as the same kind that Inuyasha got when his demon blood was taking over – but there was a difference here. Kikyo's natural revulsion to demons was holding it at bay with her priestess powers, it was causing a depletion in her strength, add that to the fact that the souls here in this world were probably not as revitalizing at the souls back in their own time and Kikyo was just a withering clay pot held together with duct-tape.

"I'm not the idiot, you are! You stole him from me, against his will, that's why you are here!" Kagome growled, snapping the ropes from her hands and shoving Kikyo away, "I've lived in pure agony while you've had him here, this entire time!" her voice rose an octave, brown eyes flickering with specks of brilliant emerald. The half-demon reached between her feet and snapped the cords there, ignoring Miroku's cry of dismay as he pressed himself against the wall.

"And I would have succeeded in my task if you hadn't showed up to ruin it! Well you can't save him now, he's mine!" she shouted, lunging for Kagome who speedily moved out of the way. Both women faced off from each other in the small hut, ignoring Miroku and Inuyasha, who had just entered through the door-flap, and eying each other down like rabid animals.

In her mind, she imagined that Kikyo was Sesshomaru...and she was Inuyasha. Everything in this time was twisted, warped, and yet somehow still the same.

"Save me? I belong to no one, what are you talking about Kikyo?" Inuyasha barked, standing just to Miroku's left; the slayer was glaring at Kikyo, much to Kagome's relief, with his hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of his blade.

Kikyo looked stuck, and for a moment Kagome thought that perhaps the other woman was going to flee the scene, but Kikyo had other ideas. An innocent, pouty, expression fell across her face and she lowered her fighting stance, sauntering towards Inuyasha – Kagome had seen her do this before, when Kikyo wanted Inuyasha to focus on her and no one else. She'd let it happen before, because she'd thought Inuyasha loved Kikyo...but now...

Kagome jumped in front of Inuyasha, snarling in absolute fury, "Stay the hell away from him!" she snapped. This only served to send Kikyo over the edge, her new found demon body sending her careening towards the half-demon with inhuman speed...the only thing that stopped her advance was Inuyasha, the young human male standing between them with his arms out to his sides and a determined look on his face. Kagome watched in fascination as he shielded, not Kikyo, but herself.

"What are you doing Inuyasha, that little girl betrayed you! I'm the one who healed you, who picked you up after she stole the jewel...!" Kikyo paced, clearly insane with power. Inutaisho had been right, the priestess couldn't handle the added weight of the demonic aura she'd absorbed, and it was driving her mad.

"I can't let you kill her..." Inuyasha whispered, voice wavering as he glanced back at Kagome.

"Despite it all, you'd still die for her! Why!? You're supposed to love me!" Kikyo shrieked. Blood red eyes, longer fangs and claws, hunched over form...Kagome new instantly that Kikyo had lost control of the demon blood inside – Kagome's appearance and Inuyasha's protection of her had been enough to draw it out. Unfortunately, Kikyo couldn't tell friend from foe...at least Inuyasha had been able to rely on Kagome to pull him back from the brink of insanity...

_'I feel almost...sorry for her...'_ Kagome thought sadly, but these thoughts were dispelled the moment Kikyo leapt for Inuyasha!

The half-demon acted without thinking, her young, lithe, body colliding with Kikyo's own and tumbling into the side wall of the hut – their forceful impact leveled the wall, and Kagome prayed that Miroku would be smart enough to evacuating Inuyasha from the building before it collapsed. Kikyo tussled with her for a few more minutes, the two demons drawing various bloody wounds from each other before the elder woman jumped away and disappeared into the treeline. Panting, Kagome knelt down on one knee and shook her head...

This time was unstable. If Kikyo lost control and killed Inuyasha, who knew what would happen? Everything in this realm was reliant on Inuyasha's demon half, the story was built on the confused memories of his human heart...one mistake, one mess up, and it would all come crashing down. Kagome couldn't kill Kikyo without killing Inuyasha, so how was she supposed to free anyone from this insane universe?

"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku asked, kneeling beside her, "You're bleeding, lets get you back to the temple so I can dress your wounds-"

"I'm fine." Kagome said, waving him off wearily. How many times had she insisted Inuyasha sit down and allow her to wrap his wounds, only to see that a gaping hole in his chest healed over night. In truth, her own wounds weren't hurting at all – did he always feel this way? So...powerful? Invinceable?

"Why would Kikyo do that?" Inuyasha's voice had Kagome dragging her eyes to where he was standing, the young man looked more than just confused – his eyes dull and filled with tears, "First you betray me and then Kikyo..." the last part was a choked whisper, and Kagome was taken aback by this emotional version of Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, as I said, is the enemy. If you allow me to explain everything...there is more going on here than you think." Kagome said, ears falling flat on her head. Inuyasha nodded absently.

"Very well, we will go to the temple and discuss matters further."

* * *

"You expect me to believe that we're all from another time and place, where I am a half demon and you are a priestess and Kikyo is my dead ex lover?" Inuyasha was holding his head between his hands, elbows proped up on the table in front of him. Kagome was sitting across from him, stuffing food into her mouth while a very amused Miroku watched her.

"Yes, it's the truth..." she said between bites, "But we're not all from my time, just you and me and Kikyo. In our time, Miroku is a monk with a wind tunnel in his hand that sucks stuff in-"

"Like you're currently doing now?" the slayer commented, chuckling when Kagome glared at him and stuffed another bite into her mouth.

"-and Sango is a demon slayer, and her brother Kohaku is a hostage of Naraku. We're all collecting jewel shards, because I broke the Shikon Jewel when I tied a bird demon's foot to my arrow and fired it at the bird. And there's Shippou and Kirara, and Kaede and Kouga and his wolves..." she set the dish down, allowing Miroku to refill it before picking it up again.

"I'm finding this hard to believe, I've been human all my life – Kaede lives in the village where Sango lives, as well as Kohaku. And yes, the jewel is broken but that's because I broke it when I tried to retrieve it from Naraku. There's shards everywhere, my friends and I have been attempting to gather them...Kikyo was helping until..." Inuyasha trailed off, shaking his head.

"Well, it's the truth. I wouldn't lie to you." Kagome murmured, "Hey...where's Kirara and Shippou? They should be here too, and Sesshomaru...?"

"Sesshomaru? You mean Inuyasha's elder brother? He's the lord of one of the western kingdoms, has one of the largest human armies in Japan. The slayer's main villages rest in his territories." Miroku said absently, placing a cup of warm tea in front of Inuyasha, "As for Kirara, she travels with me from time to time, and Shippou well..." Miroku looked down, expression strangled.

"As with your version, Shippou would be in Kohaku's place." Inuyasha said softly, "Shippou is Miroku's adoptive brother, a demon but he was raised in the slayer village – Miroku saved him from the wilderness."

"I see. So Naraku controls Shippou now?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha nodded.

"Shippou is controlled by a shard that Naraku has tainted and put into the young kit's heart – Shippou thinks Naraku is Miroku, ordering him to kill demons when in reality...he's killing humans." Inuyasha added, and Kagome looked down at her plate in sorrow.

"In our time, Shippou is the sweetest little boy you'll ever meet. He stole shards from us when we first started out, he wanted revenge against the thunder brother's for killing his father. He looks up to all of us as family, the thought of little Shippou in Naraku's clutches..." Kagome's eyes filled with tears; over the years, Shippou had grown up in front of her. His powers had matured, he'd gotten faster and even developed his demonic form as a large fox, but she hadn't really been there for any of it. Sango and Miroku had raised him in her place, while she...the one Shippou had once called his adoptive mother...had wallowed in self pity and grief.

A knock on the door dragged all their attentions away from the depressing topic, and Kagome picked out Sango's scent before the woman even entered. Behind her was a healthy, smiling, Kohaku...only, neither of them looked quite right.

Instead of slayer gear, Sango was dressed in strapless black tunic that was tightened at the waist by a red colored sash, beneath the tunic she wore what appeared to Kagome as a pair of black pants outlined in pinkish red thread. Her shoulders were covered in a see-through red shawl, and her hair was pinned up in an elegant ponytail. Kohaku looked like a smaller version of _her_ Miroku, only his robes were various blues instead of violet.

Sango was carrying a staff that reminded her of the Miroku from her time, and Kohaku seemed to be unarmed – though she half expected him to pull his customary weapon from somewhere in his robes. Both monk-Kohaku and priestess-Sango seemed taken aback by Kagome, but hesitated only a moment before turning their attention to Inuyasha.

"We have news of Naraku, on the southern shore...that mysterious island has appeared through the mists again." Sango said seriously, playing idly with the cover and beads on her right hand. Kagome's eyes widened – Sango was now the one cursed with the wind tunnel?

"We should head out then, Kagome – you'll come with us." Miroku said, standing up and moving to the doorway.

"She's...she...she can't!" Inuyasha blurted, "We don't know if she's telling the truth, her story is farfetched – a lie, to trick us! She might not be safe! She could be working for Naraku, and this could all be a trap-"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'd feel more comfortable if she was with us, rather than wreaking havoc on an unsuspecting village." Miroku said softly, and Inuyasha had no choice but to agree. Together, the newly formed Inuyasha-group headed out into the darkening road towards the southern shores of Japan.

* * *

**Okay, this was much longer. You'll see some more Sango/Miroku action soon...this was more of informative chapter to get things moving!**

**Review! I'll be waiting!**


End file.
